


Japanese Cat

by TrashAYfanfiction



Series: Super Dead Dove Remix Collection [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon Compliant, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Ep 9 retelling, Guilt, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: Pre-dinner party when Eiji is trapped in Dino's mansion. Dino tastes his two new pets.*Mind the tags





	Japanese Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this is the last Dead Dove for a while. I SWEAR this time. This one had been sitting on my computer half written for a bit. Thanks to the Devils' Circle for encouraging it (?). One of the last installments of my 'Super Dead Dove Remix' collection. The only other two I have planned are a Yue/Eiji fic during the time when Ash is 'dead' and a fic of the prison gangbang. But yall are getting fluff before that, because I like to switch it up. One cannot live on whump alone, there needs to be many flavors in life. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr and Twitter. I swear I don't bite, unless you're into that.   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trashayfanfiction  
> https://twitter.com/FishboneLynx

 

……………………………………………………………………………………..

                Eiji was trying to be brave.

They brutally stripped him and threw him in the shower, after they dragged off Shorter. Two large men roughly manipulated his body, hastily scrubbing him, complaining about their assignment to do so. “He’s just going to smell like blood and cum anyways after Dino’s done with him”. Eiji fought, but he was still recovering from Yut Lung’s paralysis….. and his muscles weren’t what they had been before the sports injury; they had bulk, but not strength.

They stuck something in him and filled his insides with water, flushed him out. He could feel the weight of the liquid. It was humiliating. They did it a second time. After the second time, they told him he was acceptable. It was strange feeling, the water running down the back of his legs.

The water was warm at least. ….probably because his attendants were also getting wet.

They dragged him to the room. He wasn’t given any clothes for his second venture through the hallway. In the room, one man rummaged through the drawers of the nightstand, finding a silk braided rope. He was tied to the bed off to the side, hands above his head: a secondary thought, not the main attraction; merely here to hurt Ash. They heckled him before they left, told him to be good for Dino and commented on how curvaceously muscular he was. Told him that he wasn’t Dino’s type, so he’d better be exceptionally good. They bet with each other how loud he would scream.

At least the rope was soft, probably expensive, but the knot didn’t seem to slip. He was thankful they threw a sheet over him for modesty, even if the sheet drifted dangerously low on his hips.

He tried to be brave, but he could feel his heart pounding.

The bed was huge and impossibly soft. His body was cradled gently, sinking into the down pillows. The comfort irritated him. It contrasted the purpose of him being here: pain, humiliation,. what was soon to come, cruelty he could barely imagine in a real-world context. His heart was thrashing.

He grit his teeth.

Yut Lung guided Golzine into the room, sleek hair falling around his body like a veil, swishing when he walked. He looked like a bride. He chortled, pampering the Don with words and flirting touches he didn’t mean. His emotions exquisitely veiled. A spy, a snake, an assassin. All gestures fake. Eiji hoped he stabbed the man. He wondered how he could be so calm, he was so much younger than Eiji. He wondered if the Don knew this pretty fae would strike later, or if he just didn’t care.

The Chinese boy acknowledged Eiji, telling him how cute he was, offering Golzine to agree. Golzine said he preferred a classier pet, stroking Yut Lung’s hair. Someone prettier. He said that Eiji was ‘plain’ and he would probably throw him in Club Cod after he had his way with him. Maybe have a party there with Eiji as the centerpiece to commemorate his new position. Invite Ash to see what happens when anyone defies him.

Eiji’s could hear the blood pulsing in his ears. Yut Lung smiled at him, sitting on the bed, opening his legs, allowing the old man to strip him. He pulled the belt of his thin robe, allowing it to fall sensually down his shoulders. He moaned at large hands groped his body and Eiji tensed. The bed sank with their weight.

They were going to do it here….

Golzine’s hands could nearly encircle the other’s bicep.

Golzine pinned the youth to the bed. Yut Lung tried to hide his disgust as Golzine kissed him. He kissed lower, over the slight, pale, chest. Thick hands held his bony shoulders, his slight wrists. A perfect nymph. Such a contrast.

Soft pert nipples begged to be sucked, rewarding the don with practiced sighs of pleasure. They stayed that way for a while. The don’s lips exploring new territory. Complimenting the texture of skin and making sounds of approval. “I’m glad you suit my tastes so well. You’re very elegant, exotic even,”

Eiji could see Yut Lung cringe. The boy hid it as a spasm of pleasure.

Eventually the youth was flipped, belly against the sheets. Pulling his long hair, Golzine wrapped the silky strands around his fist. The noises Yut Lung made were distinctly feminine. Eiji would have been aroused by them if this were any other situation.

Golzine rubbed his hips against the other, teasing his entrance. He had removed his robe as well. Hairy, mature, heavy set body. ….did he look like most of the men Ash had slept with?

A startled choke from Yut Lung.

“Don’t worry,” His voice was smooth, “I won’t put it in yet. I’m not going to break a new toy as pretty as you right away, …as tempting as that sounds. I want to keep you for a while,” His breath must have been warm in the young man’s ear, “I treat my pets well if you treat me well. ….and I’m looking for a new favorite.” He sucked on the ivory neck.

“I would love for you to play with Ash sometime though. Finger each other open to get ready and beg for me. Suck each other off while I fuck one of you...” The man looked lost in his fantasy. “You would be wonderful to have a compliment to him.”

 “Don’t make me jealous,” Yut Lung grunted, thinly hiding his contempt. Envy could be endearing.

Yut Lung aggressively pulled the older man down for a kiss. Tangling tongues, swapping spit…

Eiji looked away.

Any other situation….

He tried to keep his nerves together as the bed sloped with their movement. His heart would surely beat out of his chest.

“You demand being the center of attention?” Golzine laughed, “I would be more than happy to share you with a friend later if you need more than what you get tonight,” He was opening a bottle. Eiji was puzzled, _lubricant?_ Oh…. Of course they’d need that…

“Maybe you should help me punish Ash when we get him back. He owes me at least one more round before I destroy him for good,”

The boy’s eyes flickered to Eiji, sneering. _‘That’s why you’re here. He’ll follow you into any trap.’_

Dino poured the slick on his fingers. Yut Lung watched pensively, caught off guard, choking, when they were suddenly thrust into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue. His eyes watered, and he gagged as the strawberry flavor slid down his throat.

He man above him was indifferent, “I just needed to see what you disgusted face looked like, you’re so composed.” Even tone, as if he couldn’t care either way.

Eiji was glad they were ignoring him.

Yut Lung whined, licking the fingers, giving the man his best bedroom eyes.

Eiji grit his teeth. ….this would happen to him.

Dino seemed pleased with the other’s actions. “Are you always this eager? Or are you like Ash, and only being good because you want something? Though, I’ll tolerate either with a face like yours,”

“Why do you keep talking about Ash? Am I not good enough?”

“I’m sorry my sweet. He is my favorite magnificent creature…. And also, I feel his mention bothers him.” The don tilted his head towards Eiji. Yut Lung looked pleased at the admission.

“Then we want the same thing,” Aloof voice, but seductive and pleased at the admission.

“He’s so boring I’m barely motivated to look at him, much less kiss him. Hopefully he makes a good cocksleeve.”

……………………………………………………………..

Eiji was nauseous.

“Mm, Nh!” The sounds were light and pleading. Begging for more.

Yut Lung grimaced as the man nearly twice his weight thrust into him. Head wrenched back, beautiful neck exposed in a vulnerable curve. Straining vocal moans would have carried the room over.

“It’s okay, Pretty.” Golzine grunted, “This is just two fingers. You’re almost ready.” He slowed the stretching. The fingers were hooked into him.

He pinned the boy’s face to the pillows. Muffled whimpers and cries.

The blush was probably from discomfort or embarrassment. His face was half covered.

The Dino told him to roll over. Delicate ankles crossed behind the man after encircling him.

Eiji could feel carried through the mattress. They were close to him… he kept his eyes shut.

Large hand slid under the sheet that barely covered him, dragging it down. The hand was between his legs…. He forced his eyes tighter. He pulled his thighs together.

The sheet slid down more.

Dino chuckled and made comments on how muscular he was, all the while thrusting into his current catch.

The body of an athlete. That he normally doesn’t have a thing for college boys, but he hadn’t had one in a while. Said Eiji was cute and might as well have been a junior high student.

He set his jaw and tried not to yell. He didn’t know it would take this much composure to not break down. His body was tense. Be brave.

 “It’s easier to just give in. That’s what your friend Ash does. Don’t be courageous for him. Most boys cry.”

He was still in Yut Lung when Dino’s fingers got past his legs. The boy next to him made it worse. He could feel the warmth of his skin. His hair was brushing Eiji’s shoulder.

“It can feel good if you want it to. I’m not an unnecessarily cruel man,”

Eiji clenched his jaw, but allowed his legs to lighten their tension. It was going to happen anyways, no need to make it hurt more.

Blunt fingers pushed up against him. He was wet there…tingling. They had put something slick up him after the shower. A finger was forced into him.

One finger not even moving hurt, he couldn’t imagine the pain of something else.

Yut Lung was moving his hips on his own now, ushering the Don’s attention towards him. Groaning and carrying on as if he couldn’t get enough. Fake reactions to gain favor. He was curious what ‘revenge’ for someone like Yut Lung would consist of.

The couple changed positions again. The younger on all fours, other man behind him. They were practically on top of him. Panting from the carnal act. Yut Lung’s hair was touching his shoulders. Sharp gazes on him. Two people who wanted him dead or worse. The only reason he was significant enough for this was because of Ash. Otherwise he’d just be killed, stepped on like a bug. An insignificant thing in the way of their greater plan.

………………………………………………………

The pace became faster. He kept his eyes closed. The frame of the bed was solid and unmoving, but the jostling was uncomfortable. Yut Lung was kissing him. Sharp teeth on his lips, nails on his cheeks and stroking his hair. Surprisingly strong hand gripped his length, coaxing it to hardness. Golzine’s fingers were still inside of him.

He was shuddering. His stomach was turning…..

A final grunt of release from the don, and he opened his eyes. Yut Lung was revolted. The man petted his hair and rolled to the side. 

The Chinese youth was still on all fours, frozen. His fingers left Eiji’s crotch, reaching back between his own legs.

Eiji grimaced as wet warm fingers smeared across his face. Slick. It smelled. It crept towards the corner of his mouth. Salty bitterness slipping through.

He felt his face heat. His eyes water.

He wasn’t going to cry.

 

They were informed Ash would be arriving.

Golzine said this was a pleasant surprise.

………………………………………………

 

He tried to forget the rest of that night. The blood, the violence. Ash’s screams. Shorter being a possessed husk of a man from the demonic drug.

 

He felt dirty. He felt guilty. All of this happened because of him. Letting Ash know his almost fate wouldn’t help anything; it would only stress his friend out more.

 

He meant to tell Ash, but…. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay. If anything happened to you, I couldn’t forgive myself.” His friend sobbed, holding him as one last shred of comfort.

 

He had meant to tell Ash, but what would be the point?

 

Ash cried over Shorter. He didn’t need to cry over him too.

 

                He felt himself rotting from the inside, but he could deal with it. Ash had nightmares too.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write enough Eiji, despite how much I love him. And I want to write more Yue (this is my first time writing him intensively, so I hope I did okay). I write far too much Ash focused stuff. My next few fics are Eiji though (hopefully, until i get derailed by something)


End file.
